Desculpa meu amor
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ele só quer o seu perdão... Fic de abertura do forum portugues Arrependimento


**Desculpa-me meu amor**

Eu sei que passaram anos. Sei que crescemos e já nada é como um dia foi. Eu queria pedir desculpas, eu confesso-me um cobarde. Eu lembro-me das lágrimas que te fiz chorar e isso faz-me querer morrer. Pensar que um dia fui o culpado pela tua tristeza consumem-me por dentro. E saber que parti mesmo sabendo que isso te fazia sofrer, torna-me a pessoa mais horrível deste mundo. Eu pensei que seria fácil viver sem o teu sorriso, sem a tua luz que iluminava os meus dias, mas hoje sei que estou errado. Os dias passavam e a distância era cada vez mais insuportável. Eu dei por mim a não saber viver sem ti. Tu eras o ar que eu respirava e agora eu preciso de ti, Eu tenho de te ter de volta. E é por isso que estou aqui, ajoelhado aos teus pés e pedindo o teu perdão. Porque eu sei que errei mas preciso de ti mais do que nunca.

_**Oh I had a lot to say**_

(Oh eu tenho tanto a dizer)**  
**_**Was thinking on my time away**_

(Pensando no meu tempo longe)  
_**I miss you and things weren't the same**_

(Eu preciso de ti e as coisas não ficaram as mesmas)**  
**_**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right**_

(Porque tudo em mim nunca sai bem)**  
**_**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die.**_

(E quando eu te vejo chorar, isso faz-me querer morrer)

E eu não aguento mais esta dor. A possibilidade de não me aceitares de volta. O sofrimento que te causei, eu sei meu amor, foi duro e ainda não cicatrizou. Mas eu estou de volta porque não tenho mais forças. O meu corpo parece não querer funcionar, a minha vida parece esvair-se á medida que o tempo passa. Eu parti porque achei que era o certo. Achei que submeter-te á minha presença seria cruel. Afinal tu mereces mais do que eu. Mereces mais do que um Malfoy, mais do que um Slytherin. Por isso te magoei. Que te disse aquelas coisas horríveis apenas na esperança que me odiasses o suficiente para me deixares partir. Mas eu não as queria dizer. Porque eu te amo. Porque tu és tudo o que eu tenho na vida e tudo o que fazes é perfeito. Tão perfeito como a tua alma o é. Por isso eu peço-te meu amor, perdoa-me.

_**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry I'm blue**_

(Desculpa, eu estou mal, desculpa eu estou deprimido)  
_**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**_

(Desculpa por todas as coisas que eu te disse)  
_**And i know i can't take it back**_

(E eu sei que não posso voltar atrás)  
_**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**_

(Eu adoro como tu beijas, eu adoro todos os teus sons)  
_**And baby the way you make my world go around**_

(E baby o modo como tu fazes o meu mundo girar)  
_**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry.**_

(E apenas queria dizer desculpa)

A culpa foi apenas minha, eu admito-o, mas estou aqui implorando o teu perdão meu amor. Eu não aguento mais um dia sem ti ao meu lado. E talvez te perguntes: porquê agora? Porque depois destes anos decidi voltar? Porque não voltei logo? Eu respondo. De toda a vez que desejei voltar para os teus braços eu pensei no teu futuro. Em tudo aquilo que tu merecias. E isso não passava por mim. Eu apenas destruiria tudo. Os teus amigos e família nunca me aceitariam ao saberem o que um dia eu fui. Tu ficarias mal vista e ninguém te aceitaria meu amor. E eu não te queria condenar a isso. E passaram anos e tu continuas sozinha. Eu sei que outros tentaram mas tu nunca os aceitaste. E olhando para ti eu vejo todo o mal que te fiz. Como o brilho dos teus cabelos é menor. Como os teus olhos parecem opacos. E eu desejo a minha morte apenas para não ter que assistir a isto e saber que a culpa apenas me pertence a mim. E tu tens o direito de me odiar se quiseres. Mas eu sei que só eu te posso salvar assim como tu és a minha única salvação. Nós vamos envelhecendo e esta culpa torna-se vergonha de tudo o que fiz.

_**This time i think i'm to blame **_

(Desta vez eu penso que sou o culpado)  
_**It's harder to get through the days **_

(É difícil passar os dias)  
_**We get older and blame turns to shame **_

(Nós ficamos velhos e a culpa torna-se vergonha)  
_**'Cause everything inside it never comes out right **_

(Porque tudo dentro de mim nunca sai certo)  
_**And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die. **_

(E quando eu te vejo chorar isso faz-me querer morrer)

Eu apenas quero que saibas que és tudo para mim e que estes anos separados apenas me fizeram ter mais certeza disso. Porque eu olho para ti e apesar de saber que esse teu brilho já não é tão constante, tu continuas a ser a única luz da minha vida e a tua beleza continua a ofuscar-me como sempre o fez. Por isso eu peço-te que depois de todos estes anos em que as nuvens te taparam o brilho, que brilhes de novo para mim. Porque mesmo longe os teus raios de sol faziam-me viver, apesar de brilharem com dificuldade pelas nuvens que eram a distância que nos separava. Oh meu amor perdoa-me. Porque é que um sempre erro contigo?

_**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry I'm blue**_

(Desculpa, eu estou mal, desculpa eu estou deprimido)  
_**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you**_

(Desculpa por todas as coisas que eu te disse)  
_**And i know i can't take it back**_

(E eu sei que não posso voltar atrás)  
_**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds**_

(Eu adoro como tu beijas, eu adoro todos os teus sons)  
_**And baby the way you make my world go around**_

(E baby o modo como tu fazes o meu mundo girar)  
_**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. **_

(E apenas queria dizer desculpa)

Todos os dias eu me pergunto como chegámos a isto. Eu recoro a nossa adolescência em Hogwarts e relembro os nossos encontros secretos ás escondidas de todos. Os beijos trocados no escuro dos corredores, os bilhetes por coruja e as juras de amor eterno. Pergunto-me como pudemos esquecer isso tudo? Ou melhor como pude eu achar que a tradição, a histórias e os ideais que nos impunham eram o suficiente para nos separar. Eu não sei que mais dizer, acho que já nem palavras são o suficiente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, ao dia em que parti, eu mudaria tudo. Abraçar-te-ia com força e ampararia as tuas lágrimas. Prometer-te-ia ao ouvido que nunca te deixaria e iria confessar-te todo o meu amor. Mas eu sei que tal é impossível e que nada do que eu digo pode apagar o sofrimento que te causei e as noites em que molhaste o travesseiro com as tuas lágrimas. Mas eu juro-te que tu ainda és tudo o que eu quero e eu recordo a tua grandeza de coração meu amor. Como tu sempre perdoas as pessoas e dizias que todos merecemos uma segunda oportunidade. Por isso eu peço-te meu amor… dá-me só mais uma chance de te fazer feliz.

_**Every single day i think about how we came all this way**_

(Cada dia eu penso como nós chegamos a este caminho)  
_**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**_

(As noites sem dormir e as lágrimas que tu choraste)  
_**It's never too late to make it right**_

(Nunca é tarde de mais para pôr isto certo)  
_**Oh yeah Sorry!**_

(Oh yeah, desculpa)

E hoje eu apenas rezo a qualquer Deus que me queria ouvir que ele te ilumine e te dê a capacidade de me perdoares. Eu estou realmente arrependido e sinto que esta culpa me corrói diariamente. Dá-nos uma última oportunidade para eu cumprir a promessa que um dia te fiz. Eu sei que tu a recordas como eu. Sei que provavelmente também tu a vês todas as noites a dormir, como eu. E imagino o que deves ter sentido quando me viste partir e romper a promessa que te fiz naquela noite de inverno em Hogwarts. Quando no meio da chuva, num lugar escondido dos campos te jurei ao ouvido que nunca te iria abandonar e que seriamos felizes para sempre. Eu recordo o teu sorriso naquela noite. Tão puro e singelo como nunca antes tinha visto e brilhando mais do que a lua lá em cima. Eu soube naquele momento que tu eras a mulher da minha vida… E perdoa-me se um dia te fiz pensar que não ia cumprir a promessa, mas aqui estou eu meu amor…

_**I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry I'm blue **_

(Desculpa, eu estou mal, desculpa eu estou deprimido)  
_**I'm sorry about all the things i said to you **_

(Desculpa por todas as coisas que eu te disse)  
_**And i know i can't take it back **_

(E eu sei que não posso voltar atrás)  
_**I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds **_

(Eu adoro como tu beijas, eu adoro todos os teus sons)  
_**And baby the way you make my world go 'round **_

(E baby o modo como tu fazes o meu mundo girar)  
_**And i just wanted to say i'm sorry. **_

(E apenas queria dizer desculpa)

Lamento mas não tenho mais razões para te dar. Não existem mais motivos para te perdoar a não ser este:

Eu amo-te.

E é por te amar e saber que sou correspondido que hoje me posto a teus pés e imploro o teu perdão na esperança que mo concedas e eu possa cumprir a minha promessa. É o meu último pedido:

Perdoa-me meu amor.

_**I'm sorry baby. **_

(Desculpa Baby)  
_**I'm sorry baby **_

(Desculpa Baby)  
_**I'm sorry **_

(Desculpa)

Pois é pessoal… gostaram?? Esta é a fic de abertura do fórum "Arrependimento". Participem! Vaiam a fóruns (portuguese) e vejam. Basta escreverem uma fic que se baseie em arrependimento (sobre qualquer casal e pode ser uma short, long, song, poetry, e de todos os géneros que quiserem).

Basta escreverem e publicar a fic. Depois vaiam ao fórum e ponham o nome e o ship. Quem sabe não vences?? Participem… é demais!


End file.
